


No Control

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: "Did you know there’s a big sale going on right now?”“Where?”“In my room. Clothes are 100% off.”
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> title from 1d song because Crystal lol

Gigi’s at her first sorority party of the year. Lately she’s been trying to avoid them but Jackie and Jan have been bugging her all day about going, and she couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to get out of it. Sorority girls are not really her scene anymore. It used to be fun; there were a lot of girls who wanted to _experiment_. But it’s gotten kind of old. Now, Gigi is looking for more than that, wants there to at least be a chance for something more substantial.

But whatever, she can still have a good time with her friends. They get dressed up and spend the night drinking, dancing, and socializing, and Gigi’s having a lot more fun than she thought she would.

“I’ll be back. More drinks!” Gigi calls out to Jan as she heads off in search of more alcohol.

“Hi!” a cute redhead greets Gigi in the kitchen when she’s searching for beer.

“Hello,” Gigi replies to be polite even though she’s really not interested. No matter how adorable this girl’s smile is. She’s got her drinks and she’s about to walk away when the girl talks again.

“I’m Crystal. What’s your name?”

“Gigi.”

“Gigi,” Crystal repeats. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I could say the same for you,” Gigi responds.

“I transferred this year. From Missouri,” Crystal explains.

“Well, welcome to LA.” Gigi tries to walk away again, trying to find Jan or Jackie or someone else she knows, but Crystal keeps talking.

“Thanks! Hey, I really like your dress. Are you into fashion?” It’s like Crystal has a permanent smile on her face, and Gigi wants to find it annoying but it’s endearing instead.

“Yeah, it’s my major.” Gigi’s keeping her answers short, hoping that Crystal will take the hint, but the girl is unshakable.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Crystal exclaims. “So you really like clothes then?”

“Um, yeah.” Gigi tries not to make it too obvious that she thinks that’s a dumb question. Why the hell else would she be majoring in fashion if she didn’t like clothes?

“Oh, good. Did you know there’s a big sale going on right now?” Crystal asks, coming closer to Gigi.

“Where?”

“In my room.” Crystal comes right up next to Gigi, so close she can feel her breath on her face. “Clothes are 100% off.” And she winks. She actually fucking winks.

“Has that line ever worked for you before?” Gigi asks with a snort, seriously not believing this is happening.

Crystal laughs before answering. “I’ve never tried it before. Is it working now?” Crystal waggles her eyebrows, and while it should look stupid it just looks charming on her. 

“Look, you’re cute and all, but I’m done with straight girls,” Gigi says as much for her own sake as Crystal’s. She really is done with that, but there’s something about Crystal that has her thinking she might break her rules.

“You think I’m straight? I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” Crystal giggles.

“Wait, you’re _not_ straight?” Gigi marvels. Usually her gaydar is insanely accurate. She’s off her game. 

“My friends have told me that I’m gayer than a rainbow,” Crystal affirms, her radiant smile adorning her face again and an infectious giggle escaping her lips.

“You kind of look like a rainbow.” She has on the craziest outfit Gigi has ever seen in her life, so many colors and different patterns that should absolutely not work together. But on Crystal it somehow looks good, great even.

“Ah! Thank you so much!” Her smile gets even brighter, and Gigi is absolutely hooked.

_Fuck it_ , she thinks. “So, about that sale...” 

When they get to Crystal’s room, Gigi thinks that she would instantly know it was hers. It looks just like Crystal with the crazy colorful decorations, and it looks really cozy. Gigi thinks she could explore it for hours and keep finding something new. But right now, she’s a little preoccupied.

Crystal keeps her word, because as soon as the door is closed, she starts stripping her clothes off on her way to the bed as Gigi just stands there and stares.

“Come on Gigi, 100% off! That means you too!” Crystal walks towards her, grinning and making eye contact as she unclasps her bra, letting it drop to the floor and standing naked in front of Gigi.

Gigi swallows as she drinks Crystal in, her shiny red hair, her glowing tan skin, the tattoo on her collarbone and a few more Gigi catches a glimpse of, the piercing gleaming on one of her perky nipples, the curves of her body. Gigi had thought she was cute before, but Crystal is actually gorgeous and sexy as hell. She wants to absolutely wreck her.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Gigi asks, unable to tear her eyes away from the nipple ring.

“Wanna find out?” Crystal’s grin turns seductive, and it’s almost like she’s a completely different person than the one Gigi met in the kitchen. 

“Fuck yes.” Gigi gets with the program and lets her dress fall to the floor, stepping forward and capturing Crystal’s lips in hers, letting her hands roam across Crystal’s back before gripping her hips and pulling her closer. 

Crystal positions herself with her thigh between Gigi’s legs, and Gigi can’t help but grind down on it, searching for that friction. She moans into the kiss and it seems to spur Crystal on further. Crystal pulls back only long enough to attach her lips to Gigi’s neck, trailing biting kisses from just behind her ear to her shoulder.

“Fuck,” Gigi groans. “Bed. Let’s go to the bed.” Crystal deposits another quick kiss on Gigi’s lips before she pulls her to the bed by her wrist. She pushes Gigi down and climbs on top of her, leaning down to pepper kisses along the other side of her neck, moving down to her collarbones and her small breasts. Gigi moans out loud when Crystal attaches her mouth to one of her nipples, her back arching off the bed into Crystal’s touch. 

As Crystal moves on to the other nipple, she snakes her hand down Gigi’s body, fingers dipping into her panties.

“God you’re so wet,” Crystal sounds amazed as she pulls her face away from Gigi’s chest to look into her eyes. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Gigi almost loses it at those words alone. “Fuck. Yes. Do it.” Her toes curl in anticipation as Crystal removes her hand from Gigi’s underwear, only to pull them off completely. Gigi lets her legs fall open as Crystal makes her way down her body, leaving light kisses on Gigi’s stomach, her hip bones, her inner thighs.

Crystal finally gets where Gigi wants her to be, positioned between her legs with her face mere inches from Gigi’s cunt, and Gigi feels like she’s going to spontaneously combust.

“You’re so pretty,” Crystal breathes out. “Especially right here.” And she dives in. 

Gigi groans as Crystal licks along her folds, then uses her fingers to spread her open and lick deeper. She’s driving Gigi crazy with her mouth and her tongue as she thoroughly explores Gigi’s cunt. 

Gigi hopes the music from the party is loud enough to cover up the sounds that come from her mouth as Crystal finally, finally, makes it to her clit. Gigi just barely resists grabbing her head and holding her down so she’ll never stop. Crystal is a fucking pro at eating pussy.

“Oh god!” Gigi cries out. She’s so fucking close and she tells Crystal so. It only urges her on.

“Mmm,” Crystal hums into Gigi’s clit, and it’s enough to push her over the edge. Crystal keeps her mouth on Gigi until it’s too much, riding out her orgasm. Gigi has to practically push her away. 

“I knew you would taste good.” The grin is back on Crystal’s face and her chin is glistening as she makes her way back up Gigi’s body. When she first saw Crystal, Gigi had no idea that she was going to wreck her like this. She kisses Gigi again, and Gigi can taste herself on Crystal’s tongue.

Gigi’s breathing hard when Crystal pulls back, and Gigi really wants to get her mouth on Crystal but she’s still feeling boneless and unsure if she can move.

“I need a minute,” Gigi confesses. Crystal laughs at her and it fills Gigi with joy. Crystal goes back to laying kisses along Gigi’s neck and chest as she straddles one of her thighs, grinding down to gain some friction. Gigi can feel how wet she is, and it’s enough to make her get with the program. She might not be able to move her limbs, but she can for damn sure move her mouth.

“Come up here. Let me return the favor. I need to eat you out right now.”

“Yes, please,” Crystal groans as she knee-walks up to Gigi’s face, positioning herself above her and grabbing hold of the headboard of her bed. Gigi grips Crystal’s hips and pulls her down so she can get her tongue where she wants it, buried deep in Crystal’s cunt. She starts with light flicks to Crystal’s clit, eliciting exquisite sounds from Crystal’s lips, before she moves on to swipe her tongue across Crystal’s opening. She’s so turned on and loose and pliant that Gigi can stick her tongue inside.

“Fuck!” Crystal grinds down onto Gigi’s face, and Gigi just lets herself be used. 

Crystal is very vocal, moans and shouts never ending, and Gigi does all she can to make them continue.

“Yeah, ohhh, right there!” Crystal shouts as Gigi moves back to her clit, fastening her lips around it and sucking, wanting to make Crystal feel as good as she made Gigi. Little breathy moans start escaping Crystal’s lips and her thighs start trembling underneath Gigi’s hands and Gigi’s practically as turned on as she was when Crystal was eating her out.

“Fuck, I’m so close. Don’t stop.” Gigi couldn’t even if she wanted to. 

Crystal comes with a shout and Gigi works her through it, keeping a steady pressure until Crystal all but collapses on top of her.

After a few seconds, Crystal composes herself enough to flop down next to Gigi on the bed, and Gigi misses her taste almost immediately.

“Good job.” Crystal’s blinding smile is back as she reaches out to pat Gigi on her shoulder, and Gigi has to kiss it off her face.

“What does this say?” Gigi asks, running her fingers over the tattoo on Crystal’s chest later as they lay next to each other in bed, Crystal flat on her back and Gigi propped up on an elbow facing her.

“One Direction,” Crystal answers without a hint of shame. 

“You are something else,” Gigi replies in disbelief. If someone had told her she was going to meet a girl like Crystal at the party tonight, she would have agreed to come immediately. There’s something about her that Gigi is completely drawn to, and she wants to know absolutely everything about her.

“So I’ve been told,” Crystal responds, grinning over at Gigi. Gigi can’t help but return the smile, something so contagious about Crystal’s. 

Gigi moves her fingers from Crystal’s tattoo to her pierced nipple, absentmindedly playing with it and thinking about how much she wants to get her mouth on it. She’s contemplating leaning over and going for it when Crystal speaks again. 

“If you’re going to keep doing that,” Crystal moans as Gigi pinches her nipple. “You better be willing to get me off again.” She gasps as Gigi leans forward and licks. “Because this is really doing it for me right now.”

“That can definitely be arranged,” Gigi whispers before she attaches her mouth fully to Crystal’s nipple and goes in for round two.


End file.
